bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rahkshi of Insect Control
The Rahkshi of Insect Control were an unnamed breed of Rahkshi that could manipulate Insects. History Rahkshi of Insect Control, like all Rahkshi, would have been created as a Kraata of Insect Control was transformed in a pool of Energized Protodermis and if another Kraata of Insect Control was placed in it. Archives A Rahkshi of Insect Control was known to have been kept in the sub-levels of the Archives. It attacked the six Elementally Drained Toa Metru with the help of a Rahkshi of Weather Control. It managed to drive off the Toa until Toa Nuju created a cold breeze. Thinking of the sudden temperature drop as inspiration, the Rahkshi of Weather Control lowered the temperature even further with a powerful blizzard. However, the outcome of this gesture resulted in the deaths of the Insect Swarms that the Rahkshi of Insect Control had summoned. Seeing this as the threat, the Rahkshi of Insect Control attacked the Rahkshi of Weather Control. As the two Rahkshi fought, the Toa escaped. It is likely that the Rahkshi of Insect Control won this battle as it then encountered Krahka; an intelligent Shape-Shifting Rahi. Krahka assumed the form of the Rahkshi of Insect Control and used it to attack Toa Nokama. This Rahkshi's Status is unknown but, if it survived this as the victor of the battle then it would likely have been killed in either the Great Cataclysm, during the Visorak Invasion of Metru Nui or was killed when Makuta Teridax summoned all of the Rahkshi, that were sheltering in the Archives, and ordered them to attack Voporak; leading the remaining population of Rahkshi to Disintigrated. Reign of Teridax In more recent times, an army of Rahkshi were killed during the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War. It is likely that a number of Rahkshi of Insect Control were killed in such events. The Order also managed to destroy most of the Energized Protodermis sources on the Planet, stopping any more Rahkshi from being created. After Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, he was presumably able to access another source of Energized Protdermis and created entire armies of Rahkshi; with Rahkshi of Heat Vision being the most common. He dispatched armies to Artakha, Zakaz, Odina, and allowed a Skakdi Warlord named Nektann to lead an army to Metru-Nui. The Rahkshi were able to invade all of these locations except for Metru-Nui; due to the Toa Mahri fortifying the island prior to Teridax's Awakening. As the Matoran Universe landed on Bara Magna, Teridax issued an order for his armies to be mobilized and moved to the Southern Island Chain, where the armies of Rahkshi and Skakdi were able to emerge onto Bara Magna and attack the inhabitants when Gresh accidentally opened the trap door. The Skakdi and Rahkshi declared war on the Glatorian and a battle broke out. Following the outbreak, a Rahkshi of Heat Vision came across a piece of Golden Armor, which he kept until it was defeated by Takanuva. The Toa of Light did this by attracting the attention of a second Rahkshi of Heat Vision then creating a hologram of himself jumping between them. The two Rahkshi blasted him only to find it was an illusion and that they had just struck each other. Toa Tahu later managed to unite the Golden Armor and incinerate the Kraata in the Rahkshi, causing their armies to crumble to the desert floor. This left the Teridax vulnerable and, led to his death as he was crushed during the reformation of Spherus Magna. The remaining Rahkshi, that were not killed by Tahu's used of the Golden Armor, then scattered and fled into Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits The Rahkshi of Insect Control had the ability to manipulate Insects to obey basic commands, such as gathering into swarms and attack a target. The Rahkshi of Insect Control were presumabely some of the few Rahkshi that did not need their staffs to focus their powers as it would be impossible to strike an entire swarm of insects at once. Characteristic features that seperate Rahkshi of Insect Control from other Rhakshi are the fact that their armor is Bright Orange and that their Kraata are colored Yellow and Black. Tools The Rahkshi of Insect Control carried staffs. They were likely able to focus their powers through their staffs but the Rahkshi of Insect Control that the Toa Metru encountered in the Archives used its staff to direct the Insects rather than to blast them with its power. Trivia *Characteristic features that seperate Rahkshi of Insect Control from other Rhakshi are the fact that their armor is Bright Orange and that their Kraata are colored Yellow and Black. *Rahkshi of Insect Control would not need to focus their staffs on insects to control them as this would be a long proccess of locating enough insects to make a swarm. Rather than this, Rahkshi of Insect Control use their staffs to direct Insect Swarms towards a target. Category:Matoran Universe Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2010 Category:Rahkshi